Shadow Wraiths
"They are the Black Riders of Doomar. They are the nine. They are the Shadow Wraiths. The greatest generals of the War of Power, twisted and corrupted to the will of the Shadow, now ghosts sent to crush the spirits of men. They are the Nazgûl." -Deacon Marshall, 2853 AoS The Nazgûl (in the Black Speech/Cimmeran); (English: Shadow Wraiths, sometimes written Wraiths) were the dreaded soul-bound servants of the Dark Lord Tyranis in Alzara throughout the fourth and fifth ages. Once nine great generals of the human armies of the Covenant during the War of Power, they were all given enchanted weapons similar to the Swords of Power. The nine, blinded by greed and power, took them without question and subsequently lusted for more domain and influence. After the war, when denied a higher standing than they already held, the nine formed a pact to achieve immortality and to rule mankind. Hearing their rituals, the Dark Lord Draken, stripped their souls from their body through a demonic arcane ritual, binding them as dark servants to him. The nine became the slaves of Draken, then Tyranis, and later his chief lieutenants. Their spirits were also bound to their enchanted weapons and enchanted armor/bodies. Their spirits would inhabit these bodies from that point forward. After decades the effect of the enchanted items left the Generals spectral, invisible to all but Tyranis and whoever possessed a Sword of Power. When Tyranis rose the Dread Generals (The Four Horsemen) to power in Guldor, the Shadow Wraiths were bound into service to act as captains for the Cimmerian Horde armies, under the Dread Generals. The nine Nazgûl traveled abroad in black cloaks and hauberks of silver mail which gave them form. Widely feared, the nine were known as Tyranis' " most terrible servants," the most notable of whom was the Dark General of Verden. His second is Khamúl, who was previously a General of Minas Ferot. Khamul was tasked with tracking down the last heir to the Greymane bloodline and the throne of Aven. RPG Stats Gender: Male(s) Class: Undead Human Death Knights/Fighters Challenge Rating: CR 15 Size: Medium Undead (augmented humanoid) Hit Dice: 9d12 Speed: 20 ft. Armor Class: 25, touch 13, flat-footed 22 Base Attack: +9; Grapple: +16; Attack +16 melee touch (1d8+3 plus 1 Con DC 17 negates Con damage and halves normal damage, touch) or +20/+15 melee (1d10+14/17-20, +2 bastard sword) Abilities: Abyssal Blast (SA); Damage Reduction 15/magic, Darkvision 60 ft., Immunity to Cold, Electricity, and Polymorph, Spell Resistance 20, Summon Mount, Turning Immunity, Undead Followers, Undead Traits Alignment: Lawful Evil Saving Throws: Fort +6, Ref +6, Will +5 Attributes: STR 25, DEX 16, CON -, INT 15, WIS 14, CHA 17. Skills and Feats: Climb +14, Diplomacy +8, Handle Animal +11, Intimidate +11, Jump +14, Ride +11, Sense Motive +6, Cleave, Combat Expertise, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword), Great Cleave, Greater Weapon Focus (bastard sword), Improved Critical (bastard sword), Leadership, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (bastard sword), Weapon Specialization (bastard sword). Languages: Common, Elven, Dwarvish, Orcish, Cimmeran Category:Races & Creatures Category:NPC Characters